powerpufffandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Who's Got the Power?
thumb|right|335pxWho's Got the Power? é o tema de abertura do reboot de As Meninas Superpoderosas. Letra (versão da TV/em português) :Oohhh Yeah! :Superpoderosas vão lutar! :Antes de dormir vão nos salvar! :Com o nosso brilho, criminoso algum vai durar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Muro ou parede, nada poderá nós parar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Oohhh Yeah! Letra (versão estendida/em português) :Oohhh Yeah! :Superpoderosas vão lutar! :Antes de dormir vão nos salvar! :Com o nosso brilho, criminoso algum vai durar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Muro ou parede, nada poderá nós parar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Voando alto elas são... :Super irmãs de coração. :Vão! :Pondo o mal pra fugir, :Sem deixar de se divertir. :Essa energia total, :Na família é normal... :Florzinha! A líder pronta pra guiar... :Lindinha! O dia vai alegrar... :Docinho! Ela é feroz, vai soltar a voz... : Açúcar! Tempero! E tudo maneiro! :Com o nosso brilho, criminoso algum vai durar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Muro ou parede, nada poderá nós parar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Oohhh Yeah! :Primeiro é dançar com um ursinho, :Depois são monstros no caminho. :Vão! :Com meninos e meninas zoar, :Depois o mundo ir salvar. :Juntas pra ganhar o jogo, :Mãos no ar, corações em fogo! :Com o nosso brilho, criminoso algum vai durar! :- Super soco! :- Tô na raia! :- Bem alerta! :- Linda saia! :Muro ou parede, nada poderá nós parar! :Quem é poderosa!? Somos poderosas! :Oohhh Yeah! Letra (versão da TV/em inglês) :Whoooo Yeah! :Powerpuff Girls fighting crime :To save the world before bedtime! :It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime! :Power it up! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all :We don't quit! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Whoooo Yeah! Letra (versão estendida/inglês) :Whoooo Yeah! :Powerpuff Girls fighting crime :To save the world before bedtime! :It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime! :Power it up! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all :We don't quit! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Flying high in the sky above, super sisters full of love! :Go! :Keeping evil on the run, making friends and having fun! :This positive energy runs in the family! :Blossom! The leader always shows the way! :Bubbles! She's bright as a sunny day! :Buttercup! Rockin' hardcore with a mighty roar! :Sugar! Spice! And everything nice! :It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime! :Power it up! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all :We don't quit! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Whoooo Yeah! :One day it's dancing and teddy bears, and then it's monsters everywhere! :Go! :Hanging out with the boys and girls, then it's off to save the world! :Hand in hand, you'll go higher! Fists in the air! Hearts on fire! :It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime! :Power it up! :Super smash! Got your back! Full alert! Pretty skirts! :Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all :We don't quit! :Who's got the power? We got the power! :Whoooo Yeah! Categoria:As Meninas Superpoderosas (2016) Categoria:Músicas